<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>techno's gift by cherryoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807298">techno's gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh'>cherryoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>march angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Techno comes to visit, Tommy's dead, no beta we die like tommy, no dialouge, short oneshot, spoilers for 3/1 stream, whoops :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A figure is spotted walking down Prime Path, a glowing axe on their belt and a trident dragging past them.</p><p>3/1 STREAM SPOILERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>march angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>techno's gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A figure covered in a dark red cape walked slowly down the wooden path. The loud click of their hooves clicked in the wooden boards and their trident dragging behind them. A glowing axe attached to their waist belt, glinting menacingly in the light.  </p><p> </p><p>Many stopped and stared before going back to what they were doing before, knowing why the man was there. </p><p> </p><p>The figure climbed the flight of stairs and walked along the path to a new one that led to a large open area. In the area stood a grave. The figure walked towards the grave and immediately fell to their knees, arms leaning on the grave.</p><p> </p><p>The figure buried their face in their coat and cried for the first time in a long time. A few tear drops fall onto the grave.</p><p> </p><p>When the figure leaves, they leave lighter than before. The glowing axe missing from their waist belt. </p><p> </p><p>Back at the grave, the exact axe on the figure lay next to the grave. Tied to it is a string and note. The note reads ‘You were always worthy’ and it was signed by Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>As Techno slouches into his chair near his fireplace, sipping some tea, he closes his eyes and thinks of the hero who gave his all and received nothing back. The hero known by all but seen and heard by none.</p><p> </p><p>Only through death would he finally be seen and his story be known by everyone. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the last stream catapulted me out of writers block to write this short thing and then hit me again, what the heck</p><p>anyways, i do be wanting that wilbur and tommy afterlife reunion though, so please stream soon tommy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>